villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Tearface
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Donner and Blitzen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Queen Misery (Talk) 22:54, June 6, 2011 SPCs The SPC creatures are fictional. They're completely valid characters. Moleman 9000'' 23:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Look it up: it has a HUGE page on TVTropes: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SCPFoundation Thank You Thank you for helping to clear out the Main Villains category - if the category is added to articles in the future please let me or another admin know as soon as possible so we can investigate, it's become a bit of a problem lately and I don't fancy it growing further Queen Misery 04:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I agreed. Same thing with "Secondary Villains" category - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice Job! Hey man, excellent job on adding The White Bitch page. She is played by Stifler's Mom (Jennifer Coolidge) who always cracks me the hell up and turnin' me on at the same time! Lmao... Plus I got the unrated version of Epic Movie on DVD which is way better then the regular version. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:20, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 7:44, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Batman Disambiguation Since the Joker page is now split, shouldn't we do the same for some of the other Batman Villains? I mean many villains have been portrayed differently from the comics in the media, not just Joker. The Penguin was a freak and a child murderer in Batman Returns. Mr. Freeze was just a common criminal in The Batman. Different people were known as Clayface. I just think we should split some of the other villains as well. --DragonDude83 17:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Joker (DC Animated Universe) You understand that I was trying to mention Joker as he was in all the animated shows. This looks like you're just mentioning Joker's actions as he was on just Batman: The Animated Series. In Batman Beyond, he tortured Tim Drake to drive him as insane as he is, thus making him a mind-breaker. Of course Tim killed him. If you're just mentioning what Joker did in Batman: The Animated Series, then shouldn't we rename Joker (DC Animated Universe) to Joker (BTAS)?--DragonDude83 16:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Construction Articles Ok, I'll let you finish. But when you start mentioning Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker in Joker (DC Animated Universe), you know when to put him under Deceased Villains. --DragonDude83 00:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Lex Luthor (Brave New Metropolis)]]Brave New Metropolis Thanks for adding the villains from that episode in there. Is it really necessary to put Superman and Lex Luthor under construction? They're all pretty much one-shot villains. Plus Luthor in that time wound up presumed deceased while Superman redeems himself. --DragonDude83 14:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help So what categories given to me are deletion candidates? --DragonDude83 00:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) No, Tearface. If we do that by keepin' the remaining Members categories such the "Foot Clan members", "Brotherhood of Evil members" & "KKK members", where is it leading? I'm sorry but I' don't see a point in it anymore. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Still no, one category per a franchise. Some of them are deemed valid to keep.Tearface 08:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Kurt Bowman Is he the guy that attempted to kill Clark Kent with a car bomb and was executed just after he found out that Clark is Superman? --DragonDude83 (talk) 13:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC)